Katara Thinks of Aang
by Xx02FrEeSpIrIt02xX
Summary: Katara thinks about Aang and realizes her feelings for him. She gets the courage 2 say so.
1. Chapter 1

Just saying: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**(sob)**

_**note: this is my first story EVER, and also my 1**__**st**__** Kataang story EVER!**_

_**Warning: It might suck. :(**_

* * *

**Katara Thinks of Aang**

Katara's thoughts

While waterbending, Katara glances at Aang meditating in the sunset and starts to daydream, she could anyway since Sokka and Toph were arguing about meat somewhere else farther away...

"_His great-looking body, those beautiful stormy gray eyes, that beautiful smile, the kindness he shares with everyone...I love him. Yes. Aang the Avatar. He's younger and shorter than me but so mature_._ The best friend a girl could have, a soul mate I could keep for life. Does he feel the same for me? Does he love me back? Or do I hold a pointless thought? How could I tell him? I just wish he would hold me forever._Katara felt herself blush lightly at the thought. _The happiness and eternal joy I would have in my heart. That's it. I can't hide my feelings. I'm telling him whether he likes me or not._" She shuddered at the thought but stood up with great confidence. "_I'm going...I'm going...__"_Katara's heart beated faster and faster, like it was about to pop out, as she approached Aang, who had no idea what was about to happen because at that moment he was thinking about her and when he could tell her his feelings also because he loved her, too. Her body grew cold in the warmth. Her palms grew sweaty. "_I can do this...I can do this..." _Katara thought. Aang, too deep in meditation could not hear the footsteps that approached him. The sunset looked beautiful with him...like it was the right time...like it was meant to be. Finally Katara got there and sat next to him. "Hey Aang...I need to tell you something," she began, uneasy. "What is it?" he asked, worried, his gray eyes interlocking with her blue ones. Those eyes of an ocean could always calm the storm in his. Katara loved it when he did that._"Just tell him already...look even the weather is perfect for THIS moment in time, OUR moment in time..," _Katara thought. "Well...," she began.

* * *

Well there it is...my first kataang story. Review and tell me if this is good enough 2 continue. (Either way I will, just not now ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Saying again...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING if I did I'd make the show come out already :(

(no offense avatar creators) (sigh)

Anyway...here's chapter 2.(calming down)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Katara, what is it? Is everything all right?" Aang asked still worried, pulling himself closer to Katara. "Yeah...e-everything's fine I-it's just t-that...

Ireallyloveyouandit'sokifudon'tlovemebackijusthadtotellyouBYE!" Katara yelled.(What Katara said was: I really love you and it's ok if you don't love me back I just had to tell you BYE!) "What??" Aang asked, hoping for what he heard was what he actually thought he _heard_ . "I LOVE YOU AANG!!!" Katara yelled(not mean, scared and shyly). She got up very fast, too shy to face Aang and his surprised(but happy) reaction. "Huh? What? Wait? Katara!!!" Aang yelled but she had run off. He didn't chase her. While running Katara thought "_What have I done? I should've stayed! But he doesn't love me anyway! Oh well too late now.."_ she wiped a small tear.While doing that she passed Sokka and Toph who didn't notice her at the campsite because they were still arguing. Appa groaned at them in annoyance. "Don't get involved, fuzzball," Toph replied to Appa. Katara didn't listen to what else they were saying. Finally Katara decided to stop at a small river far away from the campsite. The sun had long set already, and the dark blue and half-moon cast a beautiful reflection on the water. Katara sat down again, waterbending, blank-minded.

Meanwhile, Aang was still sitting there, saying aloud "Did she just...and I...and she...but then...SHE DID! SHE DID! KATARA LOVES ME!" When Aang said this he jumped really high in the air with a huge grin that made him look freaky, but he didn't care. "I have to go look for Katara!" he said. Aang went into the campsite, where Toph and Sokka were STILL arguing about meat.

Toph: Fish is not meat, it's a healthy vegetable!!

Sokka: Vegetable??!! No!! Fish is meat!!

Aang: Uh guys...(trying to ask if they had seen Katara)

Toph: Fish is not meat because it lives in the water!! Everyone knows all meat lives on LAND!!

Sokka: Oh and how would you know??

Aang: Hello...???

Toph: Do you dare test my intelligence?? Because I just know... I'm smarter than you, moron!!

Aang: Toph...Sokka?? (getting frustrated).

Sokka: Intelligence??!! Prove it Blind girl!! Like you've ever SEEN a fish!! (A/N:so much for Tokka here, lol)

Toph: ARE YOU INSULTING ME??!! YOU STUPID JERK!! (taking fighting stance)

Aang: TOPH!! SOKKA!! ANSWER ME NOW!! (stomps and makes small air blast with feet, angry)

Toph/Sokka: Looking at Aang.

"Whaddaya want, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, irritated. "Yeah, can't you see that me and Blind Girl are arguing about something totally senseless here?" Sokka told Aang, annoyed. "Yeah!...HEY!" Toph yelled, looking in his direction. "Guys, please, have you seen Katara?" Aang asked them. "Yeah, she went that way," Toph pointed in the direction where she had ran.

After that, Toph and Sokka went back to their argument. Aang ran quickly the way Toph pointed. No reason to say thanks to them, since they wouldn't hear him over their loud arguing. As he ran farther and farther into the woods, there was nothing but trees, grass, and crickets within him. It was getting too dark and he was about to go back when he heard fast-moving water, and someone waterbending! He started to run faster and faster, his heart thumping with joy. Finally when he reached for what seemed to be the river... "Katara!" he yelled with happiness.(By the time he had got there, the sky was a dark-purplish blue, not totally dark yet, perfect for revealing feelings..lol) "Oh, hi Aang, what are you doing here?" Katara asked, wiping her eyes, embarrassed for what had happened earlier. "Well duh, looking for you, so I can talk to you!" Aang said,blushing lightly, and grinning happily.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2! I should start working on the last 1 2morrow. Sorry about the argument Tokka fans. Anyway plz review! Thanks for the other reviews on chapter 1 ppl: 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well..**so here's the last chapter of my mini-fanfic. Hope you like it. PLZ review.

* * *

The Kiss(chapter 3)

"Aang, I'm sorry for being so rude," Katara told him, standing up and turning away. "Katara, it's ok, you weren't being rude," Aang replied, standing up and turning to face her face-to-face. His legs were shaking. Katara's face turned pink. "_Just tell her now, this is it, there WON'T be another chance!!" _he thought. Aang grabbed Katara's hands. "Katara, ever since you saved me from that iceberg, I'VE loved you." His heart was about to pop out from his shirt. Finally he had told her. He put his arms around her waist and brought her with him. He was REALLY shaking now. She had her hands on his shoulders, and turned bright red. When Katara finally got the guts to look at his face, he smiled at her and turned red, too. "Katara, don't worry and don't ever run away from me, please, I love you," he told her. "I love you too, Aang," she said shyly. Her legs felt like they were going to give out. The full moon shined on both of them in the now dark sky. Aang moved his hand up her back, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Now bodies pressed together they're lips finally touched, and this light kiss turned into a deep and passionate one, nothing serious though it because was their first time. Aang felt like his heart skipped a beat and he was flying. Katara felt the same exact way.

After some time Katara and Aang had stopped kissing, panting slightly. "Wow that was awesome...Ahem...I mean we should be getting back to camp," Aang said, embarrassed for his rude comment.

"It's ok, Aang, I KNOW that was awesome, and yeah we should be getting back to camp, Sokka must be worried," Katara replied, both of them laughing. "Yeah ok, but we should make a fire so we can see on our way back." Aang told her. He did the two sticks thing and made a fire. "I'm so glad we can be together now," Aang said giving her that beautiful grin of his. His eyes were shining in the dark. Katara smiled at him and said "Yeah, me too," grabbing his hand. They went back to the campsite walking hand-in-hand retracing their steps back to camp. Once they got there the scene was...um...very surprising. TOPH AND SOKKA WERE MAKING OUT!!

Here's what happened:

Katara: TOPH!!

Aang: SOKKA!!

(Sokka throws off Toph from on top of him because he gets very frightened.)

Toph: What the hell was that for, Sokka??

Aang: TOPH??SOKKA?? You were...and she...and they...

Sokka: See for yourself Toph...(slapping forehead after comment)

Toph: Yeah, like I can...

Katara: We leave you guys alone for one second and you guys are practically..you know...making out!

Aang: And you...and her...were...and then...(still shocked)

Sokka: Oh and what were you doing with Aang??

Katara: (grabbing Aang's hand) Not making out if that's what you're thinking!

Sokka: YOU GUYS HAD SEX??!! (standing up angrily)

Katara: Right Sokka a 14 year old and a 12 year old, very bright. We just kissed and that was it.

Sokka: Oh so you can kiss Aang and I can't kiss Toph an-(interrupted)

Aang: What does sex mean??

Toph/Sokka/Katara: your kidding right??

Aang: (laughing) yeah I just wanted to see your reaction. Anyway it doesn't matter who kissed who...lets just go to sleep and cuddle with our loves...alright??

Toph/Sokka/Katara: Yeah sure...ok..whatever.

After that Katara fell asleep with Aang face-to-face and Toph and Sokka slept also with Toph's head on Sokka's chest.

Ah, i no its boring..but c'mon i was having a hard time...idk like writer's block...so plz review(even though there will be bad ones.)


End file.
